


Where the Cat Still Lives

by ElDiablito_SF, zoi_no_miko



Series: Lightbringer Verse [9]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, M/M, Sex Swing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/zoi_no_miko
Summary: The French contraption is hung.





	Where the Cat Still Lives

**Author's Note:**

> For my birthday, I begged Zoi to join me and write most of this porn for the fandom. Happy my birthday, Fandom! Love, El

"You do realize," James started, displeased, as he stared at the ceiling, "what would have happened if you'd actually attempted to hang that contraption from this ill-mounted hook?"

"I was rather imagining that a good time would be had by all." Sprawled against the headboard, Thomas ran his fingers idly through Silver's hair where his head was pillowed on his thigh. In a less post-coital moment he might have been annoyed, even offended. Fortunately, James hadn't seen the need to don clothes to inspect the results of their ill-fated sex-swing installation attempts. It was difficult to be offended when faced with the exquisitely naked form of one's lover, climbing a chair as if to display all of the freckled assets God had given him.

“Casiopea,” Silver drawled out, pointing at Flint’s rear.

“Mm?” Thomas’ fingers stilled in his curls.

“The freckles on his left ass cheek look just like the constellation,” Silver explained.

“Are you drunk?” Flint glanced down at them from the chair. “That would explain the atrocious job you’ve done here, at least.”

"It wasn't that bad," Silver tried to protest, only to have Flint snort.

"If you'd hung that swing you'd have ended up flat on your back buried in half the plaster. This - " he waved his hand vaguely towards the ceiling, " - is not meant to support the weight of a man."

“Not even a small man, John’s size?” Thomas smirked. Silver bit into his knee, which did not appear to phase him in the slightest. "I'd thought the illustrations on the instructions were quite comprehensive."

James' brows knit as he stared down at his lovers. "There were instructions?"

"The French artisans are very serious about their craft!" Thomas insisted. "Now, are we going to install this, or use it as an expensive conversation piece?"

"I have very much always wanted you to fuck me standing," Silver added.

"We must make these accommodations for our precious little whore," Thomas agreed. "Mustn't we, James?"

“If that was another dig at my height, you’ll be fucking yourself standing, Hamilton,” Silver murmured into Thomas’ thigh.

"Not nearly, darling. Besides, you know I always have your best interests at heart."

Still standing on the chair, James gave a soft growl of frustration. "Grab the goddamn hammer. I need to find a beam."

Reluctantly, Thomas extricated himself from beneath Silver’s warm weight and found the hammer underneath the bed, handing it to James.

“I do love a man who knows his way around the bedroom,” he purred, climbing back up the bed to rejoin Silver. “Hurry up, love. I bet he’s tightening up again,” Thomas said, letting his fingers slide into the crevice of Silver’s delectable ass. “Nope,” he whispered into Silver’s ear. “I was wrong.” Silver hushed him.

"It's a miracle you two manage to feed yourselves in my absence," James growled, rapping along the plaster with his knuckles and listening carefully to the tone of the sound.

"I eat plenty," Silver offered with a smirk.

“We do have servants,” Thomas pointed out. “For feeding us, that is. I didn’t think it would be prudent to ask for their help in this. Of course, they would have obliged, but then I may have needed to give them all exorbitant raises. Again.”

"Heaven forbid." Satisfied with a particular spot in the ceiling, James raised the hammer. 

Fortunately, installing the swing proved a far easier task for James than it had for either of them, despite the successful installation putting an end to the lovely display of James' freckled assets. Silver clambered off the bed to join them, running his hands over the collection of supple leather straps, then looking up at James through his lashes. "Does it pass muster, Captain?"

James kicked the chair out of the way. “Only one way to find out,” he replied, casting an appreciative look over Silver’s body. “Care to test out my handiwork?”

“Always,” Silver spoke breathlessly.

“Insatiable hussy,” Thomas smiled, holding out his hand. “Well then, how shall we give it to you now? You’re the one who’s _always_ wanted James to fuck you standing.”

James’ naked chest pressed flush against Silver’s shoulder blades, his mouth trailing soft kisses up the side of his neck. “Mmmm… face up or ass up?” Goosebumps erupted over Silver’s skin and his one remaining leg nearly buckled. He licked his lips and glanced over towards Thomas for help.

“Ass up, I think,” Thomas raised an eyebrow. He adjusted the buckle on one of the straps, then urged Silver to bend over, arranging the bands of supple leather under his chest and on his torso, adjusting them critically. "Hm. Yes, just like this. Lift your knee, darling."

He tugged at Silver's good thigh, and for a moment Silver felt a flash of panic at his weightlessness. James ran a hand down his back, voice low and soothing. "Come on, kitten. We won't let you fall."

Of course they wouldn't. Silver closed his eyes and let himself be suspended, the strap under his knee giving him just enough leverage to arch his back, thighs spread and ass in the air.

"There we are," Thomas purred, smoothing a hand up his thigh and over one ass cheek. "Look at how beautiful he looks, all strung up and ready for you. Didn't I tell you it would be worth the trouble?"

James' reply was a low, appreciative hum. He stepped closer between Silver's thighs, close enough that Silver could feel the heat radiating off his body. James' hands stroked up his thighs, urging them farther apart, running one thumb down his ass crease to press against his hole. "I will never doubt you again, darling."

Silver bit his lip on a whimper, squirming, finding himself unable to press into the sensation. He could reach back to wrap his fingers around the strap under his hips, but it failed to give him any more leverage. "Come on," he tried, wriggling ineffectively. "Please..."

"So demanding," Thomas purred, moving to stand in front of him, cock at half-mast and annoyingly just out of reach of Silver’s questing lips. He reached to grab Thomas' hips, giving a frustrated huff as the man stepped back. "Not yet, darling. Not until you are well and truly impaled."

"Then hurry up and impale me," Silver huffed, breath catching as his words earned him a sharp smack to one ass cheek.

“We’ve spoiled him, Thomas,” James’ soft growl washed over Silver from behind. “Such lack of restraint, such lax discipline.”

“Fuck… please,” Silver whimpered. “I’ll be good.” Thomas’ hand stroked right under his chin, a solitary thumb slipping between his lips. Silver sucked on that digit with rapacious hunger, humming around the flesh and bone.

Across Silver’s back, Thomas and James locked eyes. “Again,” Thomas mouthed and the smack of James’ open palm reverberated all the way up Silver’s spine from his ass. Silver moaned lustily around Thomas’ thumb, making his hand buzz. He traced it over Silver’s bottom row of teeth, forcing his mouth open with the rest of his fingers until Silver was biting down practically around the entire expanse of his hand.

“Your kitten is very hungry, James,” Thomas squeezed out through his teeth, his cock now ramrod hard and pointing straight at Silver’s face.

James gave a low hum behind him, ceasing his smacks to instead rub the pad of his thumb over Silver's hole. It breached him easily, Silver's body still slick and relaxed from their impromptu lovemaking. "Very hungry indeed," he murmured, fucking him slowly. "Has he earned his dinner?"

The tease was infuriating to Silver, but he managed to hold his tongue, making a hungry noise around Thomas's thumb as he slurped on it.

"I suppose he has," Thomas replied. He buried the fingers of his free hand in Silver's hair, clenching tight and pulling his head back as he stepped in to press the head of his cock to his lips. "Is this what you want? Or shall I make you wait while James fucks your hungry little asshole?"

"Both," Silver managed to gasp, lapping at the tip of his cock. "Please. Please, my Lord, I'll be so good, don't make me wait for either of you..."

Thomas hummed appreciatively, finally pushing forward past Silver's lips. "Very well. Since you've asked so politely."

"It sounded more like desperation to me," James retorted, but nevertheless replaced his thumb with the head of his cock, groaning as he slowly pushed into Silver. "But... I suppose I can allow it..."

If Silver had thought he'd been helpless before, it was nothing compared to how he felt now, dangling between them as they breached him. He closed his eyes, groaning around Thomas' cock and fighting against his grasp to try and take more of him in his mouth. Thomas' hips stuttered forward in response, his words satisfyingly breathless. "There you are, my needy darling… Just like that..."

Just as satisfying was the grunt of approval James made as he buried himself to the hilt, grinding against his ass. Even after so long, Silver wasn't sure he'd ever get used to the sensation, being stretched so tight around the glorious girth of his captain’s cock. He tried to shift in the swing, stretching his thighs wider, groaning as James' fingers tightened on his hips to hold him in place.

"Hold still," he murmured, drawing back to fill Silver again. "You're helpless like this. You're going to have to - mmm, to take us however we like. Just like you wanted." James slammed forward, almost knocking Thomas off balance. “Just like you _both_ wanted, harlots mine.”

Silver’s senses were full of the stretch and pull of cocks and hands all over his skin. Thomas’ fist clenched around a thick clump of his hair held him steady as he relaxed his throat to take the full brunt of that massive cock. _Jesus_ , how did he ever learn to take that monster? James’ hips slammed repeatedly against his flesh. He’d probably be too bruised and sore to sit down the following day. Although with the latest developments, sitting seemed entirely optional.

"Such a good boy," Thomas gasped. His fingers dug into the back of SIlver's scalp as he drew away, then pushed deep into his throat again, cock hard against Silver's tongue and salty with precum. "God, James, watching you fuck him like this..."

James' only response was a groan, hips smacking up against Silver’s ass. Moments later he curled one hand around Silver's cock - too tight, but Silver wasn't going to last long regardless. A few rough strokes and he was tumbling over the edge, whimpering around Thomas' cock as he spilled in James' fingers.

"Perfect," Thomas breathed, and before Silver could catch his breath he was spilling in his mouth, pushing into his throat once more as he did, groaning out his pleasure.

Silver managed to swallow around him, near delirious with sensation. The pound of James' cock was the most exquisite agony, and part of him never wanted it to end. All too soon James' thrusts grew ragged, pushing up into him desperately, groaning as he finally spilled inside him, flooding him with heat.

The rug spun before Silver’s unfocused gaze. The pleasant weight of James’ body against his back grounded and warmed him. “Get me out of here,” he croaked with unsteady vocal cords. A soft chuckle whispered into the skin of his back and James’ strong arms lifting him upwards, while Thomas loosened the leather straps.

“This,” Thomas said, breathlessly, “was a great investment.”

“I’m never leaving the two of you alone again,” James grumbled, setting Silver gently down onto the bed.

“Because of the swing?” Silver muttered with exhausted lips.

“Because you will destroy the manor if left to your own devices.”

Silver groaned and flailed his arms helplessly, unable to think of a witty repartee. 

“At least we remembered to feed the cat,” Thomas shrugged.


End file.
